


Glass Hearts Shattering

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this right after yelling at my mom, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, No Romance, Nobody is Dead, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Suicidal Thoughts, basically the same except odin is my mom, frigga my dad and shes around, my dad lives 250 km away, ouch why am i doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: I was listening to Stay Away From My Friends, so Glass Hearts Shattering.This is what happened just now with my mom except i didn't get comfort so I wrote this self-indulgent fic and it's my first non-shippy thing hurrayLoki fights with his dad and then his mom comforts him.





	Glass Hearts Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh I love writing self-indulgent shit to distract myself from suicidal thoughts

Loki found himself trembling with anger, but he didn't respond to his father's words. His mother was nowhere in sight. His fists were clenched behind his back. 

“You never do as you're told,” his father told him. There was no expression on the Allfather's face. 

“Father, I'm trying, I just can't-” 

“You can, you have to force yourself.” 

He wasn't even sure what they started the conversation with. It just started, and now he was here, on the verge of tears. He just wanted someone to come over and tell him he could take everything at his own pace. No Thor whose shadow always seemed to fall on him, no Odin who only ever saw his blatant flaws. Loki knew he wasn't perfect. He knew he wasn't as strong, as kind as Thor. Thor was perfect. 

Loki was nothing. Loki was the child who no one liked, who had no power to wield anything heavier than a small sword. Who was made fun of for his preference of magic, his illusions.

Maybe his talent for illusion was ironic. The boy who hid all his emotions, who made everyone believe they were a happy family, casting illusions. 

Faking his death had passed his mind often. Jumping out the highest window of the castle even more. If life was going to be like this, he didn't want it. 

“You never listen to me! I'm trying, Father, I really am, but I can't do what everyone does,” he said, voice shaking. Tears pressed against the backs of his eyes, pleading to get out. 

“I always tell you how. Who is the one that never listens?” Odin asked.

Loki had  _ enough.  _ He walked away quickly, pushing past the guards that had watched the entire debacle. He went up stairs and walked through hallways before finally dropping on his bed and curling under his soft blankets. He buried his face in his pillow and just cried, sobs muffled by the fabric. Why couldn't his father just accept him for who he was? Just because he was younger, he somehow couldn't think for himself? Loki was not one to use vulgar language, but that was bullshit. He was trying so hard to be recognized as someone else than Thor's mischievous brother. 

He didn't require much. Just acceptance.

The bed dipped at the side. Gentle fingers ran through his hair. “Get up, Sweetheart,” he was told. Loki glances at his mother, her eyes so unbelievably gentle. 

“Don't want to,” he murmured. He sounded miserable.

His mother smiled softly, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning his shivering body into her lap. “Loki, I'm here for you, alright?” she asked softly. 

Loki nodded stiffly. He kept his eyes fixated on the wall. 

His mother hummed a soft tune, a song she would sing when he cried as a young child. A song that always got him to smile as an infant, that caused the tears to dry as easily as they had come in the first place. His mother was a blessing. 

“Why can't he just see that I'm trying?” he asked softly, not taking his eyes off the wall or moving his limbs. 

Frigga sighed softly, her elegant fingers not ceasing their movement. “I don't know, my son,” she murmured, placing a kiss on his temple. 

“I can't be like Thor. I'm not perfect,” he said. 

“Your brother isn't perfect, Loki. He is not as intelligent as you are, not as much of a capable sorcerer. You're perfect in your own way,” his mother reassured him, her voice so  _ kind  _ it made him want to cry and tear something in half at once. 

“Power is all that matters, Mother. I am nothing compared to Thor.” 

Her patience was great too. “Loki. You're my son. My sweet young trickster. You have your whole life ahead of you, don't waste it worrying over your old father's opinions,” she whispered. 

“It’s not just Father, it's everyone. I hear the guards whisper, Mother, I'm not a fool,” he spat. 

Frigga lowered her head and rested her hand on his scalp. “Since when do you care about mere guards, Loki?” she asked, a very light amusement to her patient voice. 

He just lay there in silence, contemplating her words. His mother's presence was enough to comfort him, to give him the strength to face another day.


End file.
